1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a digital copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital copying machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,458. In this conventional digital copying machine, image data read from original documents never fails to be formed as images on copying sheets without regard to the amount of image information from the documents.
According to the conventional digital copying machine, however, all the read image data are formed as images without exception, so that even a stray blank sheet of paper or the blank wrong side of a reversed original document, if any, cannot avoid being copied.
A copy resulting from this useless document image formation is bound to be rejected as a miscopy, after all. Conventionally, therefore, such an awkward situation has been expected to be removed.